


Solitude

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: You just wanted solitude.  Kanemaru had different ideas





	Solitude

“You look like you could use some company.” Yoshinobu Kanemaru said sliding into the booth next to you. You had been so lost in your despair you hadn’t even noticed him approaching. If you had you would have made a quick retreat. The last thing you needed or wanted was the drunken asshole of Suzuki Gun anywhere near you. Especially when you were mourning the loss of your relationship. You had come to this bar for solitude. When Suzuki Gun had burst through the doors and started their normal rambunctious behavior you had slunk deeper into the dark corner of your booth hoping to avoid their notice. 

Given your current company that was apparently not the case. Kanemaru slung his arm over your shoulder taking a swig from his ever present whisky bottle as you uselessly tried to detach yourself. 

“Get off me Kanemaru,” You said angrily pushing at him with all your might trying to get him away. 

“Fuck you,” He said belligerently tightening his hold. “I’m not going anywhere til those pretty lips are on my cock.” 

With an outraged cry you slapped him and took advantage of his temporary shock to fling his arm off and scrambling around the curve of the booth to get away from him. Recovering quickly Kanemaru managed to grab you by the ankle, yanking you back towards him and pinning you on your back on the seat. Situating himself between your thighs Kanemaru pinned your hands over your head and glared down at you. His hot breath washed over your face coated by the pungent odor of the whisky always present with Kanemaru. 

“Get off me,” You snapped struggling underneath him, though you stopped your movements as soon as you felt his cock hardening against your thigh. You shivered as his free hand moved over your body, up the curve of your waist and up to rub across your breasts. His fingers pinched and pulled at your nipples through your shirt making you bite your lip as jolts of pleasure flowed through you. The last thing you thought you would feel in this situation, but there was no denying it. He smirked at you as an involuntary moan slipped out when he cupped your tit roughly. 

His mouth lowered his tongue pushing past your lips. Surprise had your mouth opening for him. Your eyes closed as the taste of Kanemaru filled your mouth and despite your reservations you found yourself responding matching his tongue stroke for stroke as your thighs fell open allowing him to sink fully between them. 

“Knew you were a whore,” Kanemaru mumbled into your mouth pressing his cock against your core. Your protest was lost as Kanemaru released your wrists and both hands grabbed at the top of your button down blouse and ripped the sides apart sending buttons flying across the floor and baring your bra clad chest to him. Kanemaru began kissing down your neck, placing sharp little bites and driving the insult from your mind as you gave yourself over to him, chasing the pleasure he was offering. You forgot all about being in the middle of a bar and that there were people all around you as he bit your nipple through your bra making you arch into his mouth seeking more. His impatient hands pushed your bra up over your breasts, his mouth attaching immediately to one peak while his fingers played with the nipple on your other breast. 

When he sat up pulling away from you, you protested blindly reaching out for him and attempting to pull him back on top of you forgetting that your breasts were bare as you sat up giving the bar’s occupants a full view of your tits. 

“I told you I wanted your mouth around my dick.” Kanemaru said picking his bottle up off the table and drinking heavily from it. “Get down on the floor and do it.” You didn’t spare your immediate objections more than a second’s thought slipping down onto your knees on the dirty barroom floor careful not hit your head on the table as you unzipped Kanemaru’s black leather pants and pulled his hard cock out. Eagerly you slid him into your open mouth humming against his cock as he filled your mouth. Your tongue circled the twitching flesh and you sucked hard as his hand pushed on the back of your head urging you to take him further in. He wasn’t looking for pretty, repeatedly lifting and slamming your head back down on his cock as you drooled and gagged around him, the sound audible throughout the bar leaving no doubts as to what was occurring in the corner booth. 

After a final thrust to bury himself in your throat Kanemaru pulled you off by the hair, his hand stroking his cock and shooting ropy streams of cum to coat your face. Tucking himself back in his pants Kanemaru slid out of the booth, leaving you kneeling on the floor with a torn shirt and face covered in his juices as he rejoined his party without a backwards glance.


End file.
